


Seeking Your Warmth

by sonus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Minghao finds himself in front of Mingyu's door at 3 a.m.Part of him hopes Mingyu will open, the other hopes he will not.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Seeking Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!
> 
> This is my second svt work and its just a silly little thing i did between my bigger projects uwu:'3
> 
> Anyway enjoy and have a good day/night~

Three in the morning probably isn't a good time to visit your best friend.

Well, to be fair, it probably isn't a good time to visit anyone, no matter how close or not you are with the said person.

And Minghao isn't normally the type to knock on people's doors that late, especially when the dorms are as quiet as that night.

Maybe he wouldn't feel half as bad as he does standing before Mingyu's door if he knew the older was awake anyway but as far as he knows he definitely should be sleeping. And knowing how easily his friend falls asleep, he probably is.

Minghao considers just turning around and leaving, his hand frozen mid-air just above the surface of the door. It's not too late yet and the corridors are empty, it's not like anyone would know.

Normally he would probably give up and talk himself out of it. Well, he normally wouldn't even be outside of Mingyu's room.

There's nothing normal about that night.

Minghao sighs and braces himself for whatever will come after he knocks on the door.

He just prays that no one else will wake up and look out of their room, curious about what's happening. He can already imagine what kind of rumors would surface the next morning.

He shivers under the blanket he has hastily thrown over his shoulders. It doesn't really help with keeping him warm.

And that ultimately makes him make up his mind.

The knock is loud in the quiet corridor, breaking the silence with an echo and Minghao winces at the noise.

' _For the love of God Mingyu please answer fast_ ,' he begs quietly and tries to summon the older with his mind. Maybe they have some kind of best friend telepathy, who knows?

There is no answer to his first wave of knocking and seeing as no one came out of their room screaming with a lamp in their hands, yes there are some questionable things happening at the dorms, Minghao feels safe enough to try again.

This time he uses more force and the loud bangs sound more persistent.

He even sends a text to the older which reads 'open the door you ass' before giving up on knocking yet again.

Minghao sighs and looks at the door with a frown. Maybe he should try another room. He is quite sure there are people who would be willing to let him in when he is in need but instead he stays in front of Mingyu's door, feet rooted in place.

It's pathetic but he _really_ wants Mingyu to be the one to help him tonight.

And just as the thought escapes his mouth, _why does it even? why does he say the words aloud?_ , the door opens to reveal a sleepy Mingyu.

Maybe they do have some kind of telepathy after all.

The older looks like he has been dead asleep just a second ago and Minghao feels bad for waking him up.

Mingyu's hair is all over the place, stray strands sticking out in every possible direction and Minghao fights the urge to fix it.

The older's t-shirt is hanging on his form strangely from the sleep too, one shoulder off and revealing a little too much of his golden skin and the hem of it tucked in his pants.

Minghao's eyes travel down to the phone Mingyu is holding tightly in his palm. It looks like the poor device is about to be crushed.

The older probably doesn't even realize what he is doing.

Minghao reaches out and carefully untangles his best friend's fingers and frees the poor phone.

It's still open on a chat with him.

Minghao swallows hard.

"What are you doing here at this hour Hao?" Mingyu asks and his voice is so sleep-heavy the younger can barely make out the words. Then, after what's happening finally sinks in Mingyu opens his eyes wider. "Are you hurt or something?"

Trust Mingyu to worry just like that.

"You will wake up the whole floor you idiot," Minghao whispers and it's not that quiet either but at least he tries. "And I'm fine, will you let me inside?"

Mingyu frowns down at him but reluctantly moves out of the way to let him in.

Oh God, Minghao is so glad he choose Mingyu's room after all.

It's quiet in there, lights turned off, the bed a mess and the younger smiles.

"Sorry for waking you up," he mumbles as Mingyu shuts the door behind them and comes crashing down on his bed again.

Minghao opts for one of the chairs near the coffee table and Mingyu's eyes follow him around. He can see that the older's gaze is still a little bit clouded from sleep but he looks focused anyway.

"You are awfully nice to me," Mingyu's voice is wary, like he is expecting for Minghao to suddenly shift his behavior and start being sassy out of the blue.

"What do you mean, I'm always nice to you," he says sweetly to distract himself and the hot air finally warms up his fingers enough to move them around freely.

"Arguable," Mingyu says and then his expression turns darker. "Now tell me why exactly did you feel the need to wake me up at three in the morning. Because if you say you did it because you wanted to suddenly be nice to me or bother me or God knows what, I'm going to—"

Minghao laughs shortly at the older.

"The central heating in my room is not working," he says and he can pinpoint the exact moment in which Mingyu takes the words in. "I'm not sure about the rest of the floor but I woke up—"

"Freezing," they both finish at once and silence falls on the room.

Minghao stares at his best friend and looking into Mingyu's warm brown eyes makes him miss _another_ kind of warmth.

The one he is pretty sure he would only be able to get from the older.

' _That's actually pathetic,_ " he tells himself but as they stare each other down there is no point denying what he already knows.

Minghao has tried to burn his feelings, ignored them for so long and yet all it takes is for Mingyu to look at him like _that_ and he suddenly remembers why he has chosen to knock on his door instead of someone else's.

"You okay? Do you have frostbite or something? Oh my God Minghao I can't lose my best friend to _this_ ," the last sentence has a whiny tone to it but Minghao can see how panicked the older is as he jumps up from the bed and starts walking around the room.

"What are you _doing_?" he asks and when Mingyu doesn't answer he sighs. "I'm fine, just cold. I mean, I'm better already since it's warm in here so, for the love of God, Mingyu sit your ass down I beg you."

That makes the older turn to him and their gazes meet for a second.

"I'm gonna get you some blankets and some tea," he says in a soft voice and Minghao nods and moves to sit on the bed instead.

It's messy and he can still see the imprint of Mingyu's body on the covers but it's so warm. Almost like a trace of Mingyu's body heat is still there.

There is a commotion and a few whispered curses coming from where Mingyu keeps his kettle and Minghao rolls his eyes. Of course, the older can't be quiet even in the middle of the night.

"Do you want anything else? I can run to the kitchen and get you something warm to eat," Mingyu hands him a mug full of steaming liquid and sits down on the bed too. The older crosses his legs on the covers and Minghao snorts at his still messy hair. "What are you laughing at?"

The distance between their bodies is quite big, normal for a pair of friends. Mingyu's body heat is barely distinguishable like this.

Minghao wants to move closer. He knows the older wouldn't mind with his love for cuddles and all.

"No, thank you," he says and takes a sip of the tea. It's burning hot and he sighs into the mug as Mingyu offers him a smile. A warm meal would have been nice but he doesn't trust his friend not to wake everyone up by accident.

Mingyu nods and as Minghao drinks his tea he just sits there. The older looks like a puppy waiting for food or attention, it's hard to tell.

A few minutes pass in silence before the younger finally finishes the hot drink. He can already feel it warming him up from inside and he smiles softly at the boy before him.

"Thank you for the tea. I guess I'll get going now," he says but before he can as much as move there is a hand gently wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place. He frowns at Mingyu. "What the fuck Gyu."

"Where do you think you are going? It's _freezing_ in your room," Minghao spares a look at the world outside the window. He can see snowflakes dancing in the wind. It's not the weather that makes you want to turn off your heating. "I'm not letting you go."

"Where am I supposed to sleep then? We both need sleep, you know," he says and sarcasm slips into his voice.

Mingyu narrows his eyes in the darkness and a few strands of hair fall into his eyes.

"In my bed obviously? We have done this so many times before Hao, stop acting like a baby," the older's voice is whiny and Minghao huffs in protest as Mingyu pulls him along to lay under the covers.

He can't exactly call his best friend a liar because they had done this before. So many times it's impossible to count, but there is a major difference between then and now.

For example, Minghao is painfully aware of his not so platonic feelings for the older now.

' _I should have really gone to Jun's,_ ' he mumbles under his breath and the figure next to him stills.

_Oh shit_. Minghao curses himself for saying that out loud.

"What was that?" Mingyu whispers and the younger can feel the sudden vulnerability in his voice.

Mingyu’s face is suddenly close to his and Minghao feels a soft breath on his cheek.

He knows he fucked up. Dealing with a sad Mingyu is hell and the only person who can calm him down relatively easily is unavailable now. Minghao knows better than to wake Wonwoo up in the middle of the night.

And so he does probably the worst thing he can think of to get his best friend's mind off of what he just said.

He leans in slightly and before he can talk himself out of it he kisses Mingyu.

The whole thing lasts about three seconds before he backs away, eyes open wide.

Mingyu stares.

Minghao knows that he is done for anyway at this point so he might as well tell the truth.

"I said I should have gone to Junhui's because—" Minghao looks at Mingyu but the other doesn't move away even a centimeter. "I don't have feelings for him."

Mingyu smiles.

"And you do have them for me?" he asks as if the younger words paired up with a fucking _kiss_ haven't implied that already. Minghao nods lightly. "Good, I was worried you just liked kissing your best friends or something."

"You are my only best friend," Minghao says and at that Mingyu snorts.

" _No, I'm not_ ," he gets out between giggles. "If anything I'm like your other best friend."

Minghao rolls his eyes.

"You're the best friend that I like more," he says and he knows Junhui wouldn't mind. Well, it would be hard for the older to mind since the 'more' part meant romantic feelings.

Mingyu finally stops laughing and his expression turns more serious now.

"You are serious about this, right?" he asks and Minghao nods eagerly. What's with Mingyu's sudden distrust when it comes to his motives?

"As serious as I have ever been," he answers and looks up for a moment just to break the eye contact. "But why are you asking? You didn't kiss me back, you know I could tell."

Mingyu cleans his throat.

"You moved away too fast," he says and the words ring in Minghao's brain before sinking in. "You gave me no time to react."

"That was an impulse," he answers defensively and he hears Mingyu mumble something too quietly to catch next to him. He doesn't turn his attention back to his best friend just yet.

"So let me see if I'm getting this right," at this point it's almost like Mingyu is whispering straight into his ear and Minghao finds the older's breath on his skin a little bit ticklish. "If I kissed you now what would you say?"

"I would ask you if you like me too or if you are just fucking with me," he finally looks over at his Mingyu. "Which, by the way, would be a terrible thing to do."

Mingyu laughs and a bright smile crawls onto his lips.

"Good thing that I like you too then," he says lazily and pulls at Minghao's wrist to make him move closer.

The younger complies without any questions, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

This is not what he had in mind when he decided to come to this room but as Mingyu closes the remaining distance between them he can't complain.

He relaxes into the older's touch and lets him take the lead.

They kiss for a while, the darkness around them shifting a little as it gets closer to the sunrise than the darkest hours of the night.

"I'm glad I came to you after all," Minghao whispers when they break apart to take in a shaky breaths. Both of them are panting.

"Found what you have been looking for?" Mingyu asks teasingly but Minghao is completely serious right now.

"Yeah."

"I got rid of that frostbite of yours?" Mingyu's hand travels to the younger's neck, jokingly looking for any traces of the cold but Minghao's skin is burning now.

"Stop that," he sways his hand away but smiles at his friend. "But yes, thank you from saving me from freezing to death. I missed your warmth so much."

Mingyu's smile softens and he laughs breathlessly.

"I missed you too, you know."

Outside the window first rays of sunshine make the still falling snowflakes shimmer.

Minghao thinks they have time for one more kiss.

Mingyu seems to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it for this short thingy!!
> 
> Kudos and comments always warm my heart❤
> 
> Come talk to me @lotsofsunshines on tt~


End file.
